1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the mass-production of metallic parts of relatively small volume by electrochemical machining. In particular, it relates to the manufacture of parts of complex shape, such as turbine blades, supports or levers.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is known to manufacture metal parts of complex shape by electrochemical machining. The various electrodes employed have machining surfaces which correspond to the shapes to be formed on the part. However, in order to machine a part, it is necessary to position it and fix it in this position on the machining apparatus, and after completion of the machining it is necessary to release the part from its fixed mounting. Furthermore, in order to achieve precise positioning of the part it is necessary to provide the part with at least one reference surface.
These operations are relatively troublesome since they require the intervention of an operator to fix the part and also the machining of the reference surface.